Retirement
by capm
Summary: Jerry is retiring? Who takes over WHOOP? How does it affect the spies? Read and find out!


**Retirement **

Beverly Hills High is going to have a 'hoedown' dance! Country music and country atmosphere will abound.

"I'm SOOO excited about the dance!" says Clover.

"It should be fun!" says Sam.

"And I plan to win the 'Hoedown Miss' title! They're even going to elect a 'Hoedown Mister' too!" says Clover, as she eyes a few candidates for the guys' title.

"Clover! I thought you were tired of the whole 'Queen of' scene after Homecoming, and Groovie Smoothie!" says Alex.

"Yeah, Clover! You were so totally bummed when you had to date Arnold for a day, to 'pay off' your Homecoming Queen election, and you totally fell apart, when you handed Mandy your Miss Groovie Smoothie crown, after you pulled out of the competition!" says Sam.

"I've got it down to a science now, gals. No one can beat me!" says a confident Clover.

"Except me!" breaks in Mandy.

"Forget it, Mandy! You're not winning THIS contest!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? Certainly not YOU, in that ridiculous blue jean skirt! PLLLEASE, Clover! Did you get it at the second-hand store?" says Mandy, as she and her two friends leave laughing. Clover is about to blow a gasket. She can picture herself hog tying Mandy, tying her to the back of a bucking bull, Mandy falling off, and being trampled underfoot.

Luckily, Sam and Alex grab her. "Take it easy, Clover!" says Sam.

"Yeah! It's just not worth it!!" says Alex.

"You guys are right!" says a now subdued Clover.

"Even if you don't win the contest, we can still have fun at the dance!" says Alex.

Just then, a soda machine WOOHPs them.

"That's assuming we even MAKE the dance!" says Sam.

"Jerry!" they exclaim.

"Greetings, ladies," says Jerry sadly, " I want you to meet Colin. He is my replacement!"

"You… you're leaving WOOHP, Jerry?" asks a stunned Alex.

"Yes. The overseeing body of WOOHP decided that we needed a fresh outlook at the top. I will be retiring," Jerry says sadly. Obviously, Jerry doesn't want to retire, but the overseeing body has the final say.

"Well, gee, Jerry. You can get under our skin at times, but we're sure going to miss you!" says a very subdued Clover.

"Spying won't be the same without you!" says Sam as she chokes back tears.

"Well, girls, there comes a time when everyone has to accept being put out to pasture! That includes me, as well!" Jerry says sadly.

"Now don't look at it as being put out to pasture, Jerry! You've earned the retirement! Besides, things get stale with the same person in charge for too many years! The change will do WOOHP good!" says Colin happily.

"When is your last day, Jerry?" asks Alex softly, trying to hide her tears.

"Today! This was my final act as the former head of WOOHP!" And with that, Jerry starts to leave, but the girls intercept him. He really did want to give them a goodbye hug, but felt it may be misconstrued by Colin. The gals don't care what Colin thinks.

"I'll miss you!!" cries Sam softly, as she gives Jerry a hug.

"Me too!" Clover says through her tears, as she also gives Jerry a hug.

"Things won't be the same without you!" cries Alex openly, as she hugs Jerry and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you, ladies," says Jerry as he fights back his own tears. "I'm sure you will do well for Colin, just as you always did for me!" And Jerry walks out the door. The gals sorrowfully watch until he is out of sight.

"Well, now that the old it out, the new steps in!" says Colin to the spies. "Let's get down to the mission. We have information suggesting that a shipment of gold to Fort Knox will be intercepted and stolen. Stop it." And he turns away.

"Ah, Colin? Where are our gadgets?" asks Clover.

"Gadgets? Get them from the Labs!" says Colin gruffly.

"And our transportation to Fort Knox?" asks Alex.

"Did Jerry bottle-feed you gals? Talk to the Transportation Department!" he says indignantly.

"Can you at least give us the information, so we know who to talk to and what to look out for?" asks Sam.

"Use your computer! That's why you have it!" says Colin irritably.

"We DON'T have a computer! We were never issued one!" snaps Sam, as she is starting to get annoyed.

Colin quickly punches some stuff up on his computer.

"Oh, OK! Get a computer from ITS! Now get going!"

As the gals leave Colin, Sam says to the gals, "Rude much!" she continues, "Let's go get our gadgets."

"Which do you think we'll need?" asks Clover.

"I don't know. Jerry was always good at identifying appropriate gadgets for a job," says Sam.

The gals arrive at Research and talk to Dr. Quincy.

"Dr. Quincy, what gadgets do you think we'll need on this mission?" asks Alex.

"I'm not sure, Alex. Let me call Colin."

Dr. Quincy goes over to his desk and places the call.

"Hello, Colin? What gadgets do you want issued to the gals for their current mission?"

The gals can almost hear Colin through the telephone, as Dr. Quincy's face gets redder and redder in anger.

"Well, I AM sorry if I disturbed you! If you told the gals what gadgets they needed, maybe I wouldn't HAVE to disturb you!"

Dr. Quincy looks like he is about ready to crawl through the telephone to get to Colin!

"No, Jerry DIDN'T bottled feed anyone! But he DID do his job! How about doing yours?" Dr. Quincy ends the call and slams the receiver down.

An upset Dr. Quincy returns to the girls. He is of an equivalent labor grade as Colin, and doesn't take kindly to anyone questioning his competence.

"I take it we shouldn't have asked!" says Clover quietly.

"No, girls! You should have asked! It's Colin's job to screen the necessary equipment for a job! Seeing you have an important mission, I'll give you what I think you'll need: bungee belts; drill-jet-suction go-go-boots; exploding hair barrettes; and nightvision binoculars."

"Thanks, Dr. Quincy!" says an appreciative Sam.

"Dr.Quincy, who do we see about transportation and a computer?"

"Well, I can provide a computer. Why do you need a computer?"

"Colin says we need one to get the info on the mission."

"HE didn't provide you with the info? Girls, I'll get your info for you, and if you need research on the computer, contact me! As for transportation, let's talk to Stan."

All four go to Stan's office.

"Stan, the ladies need transportation to their next assignment. What can you give them?" asks Quincy.

"What did Colin assign them? Most of the transportation units are custom fit to the job."

"Why don't you call Colin and ask him?" Quincy says with a wink.

"But wait, Stan…" Sam starts to say, but she falls silent from a hand gesture from Quincy.

Stan places the call. Once again the call becomes very agitated.

"Well I AM sorry you're being disturbed! You're not supposed to be sleeping on the job, anyways!" says a very annoyed Stan.

Colin's reply can almost be heard audibly across the room.

"I can do MY job, how about YOU doing yours?" and Stan slams the receiver down. Stan is also of an equivalent labor grade as Colin, and he doesn't appreciate Colin's attitude.

"OK, gals! I'm going to give you a WOOHP jet/copter to use, and hope it fits the bill!" says Stan.

"We're really sorry about putting you in trouble with Colin!" says Alex.

"It's not your fault, Alex! Colin is supposed to do an assessment of the type of transportation needed to complete a mission. That's part of his job! His job isn't just sitting behind a desk and looking important!" says Stan.

"Good luck on your mission, gals. Quincy, you and I have to discuss Colin, now!"

"Right, Stan!"

The girls begin their mission wondering what kind of hornet's nest they have stirred up as they leave on their mission, and Stan closes his office door for his meeting with Dr. Quincy.

They take the jet/copter out to the contact site.

"This is the place!" says Sam, as she lands the jet/copter.

"Where's our contact?" asks Clover.

"We'd better check around!" responds Sam.

After inspecting the area for 30 minutes, they find no one.

Finally, a call comes to them on their compowder, "Ladies?" ask Dr. Quincy.

"Dr. Quincy! We can't find anyone here!" says Alex.

"You missed them! They are in the process of the theft right now at Fort Knox!"

"Ok, Doctor! We're on our way!" says Alex as she hangs up.

"We had better go to Fort Knox, to see what we can do!" says Sam, as the gals hop into the jet/copter.

They arrive, just as the robbery is in progress.

"OK, gals, let's parachute down on those guys!" says Clover.

"Ahhh, Clover. We don't HAVE parachutes!" says Alex.

"Great!"

"Wait! We can use our jet boots! Come on gals!" says Sam.

As the gals jet boot out of the copter, the thieves see them coming!

"Cops!" says one of the robbers, as he jumps behind a truck, just as Alex flies by him, landing in some brush.

"Look out, Harry!" says another, as he jumps into a truck, just as Clover flies by him. Clover end up tangled in a fir tree.

Sam is momentarily hovering in mid air, trying to decide who to help first, Clover or Alex, when she is struck a glancing blow from one of the escape trucks. She pirouettes crazily in the air and lands with a thud on the ground!

The robbery was thwarted, but the robbers got away!

Alex has been able to free herself from the brush. She rushes over to Sam.

"Sammy! Are you all right?" she asks with concern.

"I'm ok!" says Sam, "A little dazed, though!"

Clover has also been able to free herself from the fir tree. "Are you two ok?"

"We'll live! How about you, Clover?" responds Alex.

"Fine!" then looking around the area, Clover says, "Did we mess up, big time on this mission! The robbers got away!"

"Well, the jet boots were too fast! If we had parachutes, we could have pinpointed our landings right on those guys!" says Sam.

"Yeah, but Dr. Quincy didn't know!" responds Alex.

"I know, Alex! It's not Dr. Quincy's fault! Jerry always screened the gadgets for us! We're going to have to develop a knack, just like Jerry did, as to what gadgets we'll need in the future. Just like it's not Stan's fault that we missed our contact. A WOOHP rocket assisted jet would have got us there on time, but again, Stan didn't know! Jerry always made the assessments!" answers Sam.

"Well. What now girlfriends?" ask Clover sadly.

As she looks around, Sam sees the tire tracks.

"Look! Tire tracks! Let's follow them and they should lead us to the thieves!" says Sam.

"Good catch, Sammy! Let's do it!" responds Alex.

The spies follow the tire tracks to the robber's lair.

"OK, Sam. Use the x-ray contacts and see what's in the cabin!" says Alex.

"Uh, Alex, we don't have the x-ray contacts! We have the nightvision binoculars! We'll just have to cut our way in unobserved, with our laser lipsticks!"

"Sam, we don't have any laser lipsticks! We'll have to go through the front door using our exploding hair barrettes!" says Clover.

"Your right, Clover! That means they'll be ready for us when we enter. We'd better get WOOHP Security on the way, in case we need help!" says Sam.

Alex hits her WOOHP distress button, as Clover throws a hair barrette at the door, splintering it to matchsticks. Unfortunately for the girls, the thugs were in the back of the cabin. All the barrette did was announce their presence to the twelve robbers.

"Come on, boys! It's only three girls! Let's get them!"

The gals put up a valiant fight! Clover goes flying through the air with a kick, slamming two robbers, taking them out! Alex is performing judo, keeping the robbers at bay, and Sam is using karate to try to keep the robbers away. In the battle, Alex takes out two robbers with her roundhouse kicks!

"Only girls???? I'll show you how THESE girls fight!" Alex says.

Sam also has taken out two robbers using handstand kicks.

"Try to run me over, will you?" she says, as she nails one of them.

While the gals are in the thick of the fray, WOOHP reinforcements arrive. The robbers are quickly subdued, as the reinforcements bring their superior numbers to bear on the fray.

With the mission successfully over, the gals look for Colin, but he didn't make the trip.

The gals are a little steamed. You think Colin could show a little appreciation!

"Well, we foiled a robbery of the US gold reserves, and captured the bad guys, but you'd never know it from our boss!" says Clover indignantly.

"I guess it would disturb Colin to show a little gratitude!" responds Sam angrily.

"Yeah! He didn't even bother to make the trip!" says a peeved Alex.

The gals do not hear from Colin until their next mission. Unfortunately, they have to go through the same hassle as before. Dr. Quincy and Stan are starting to get annoyed too. All Colin does is sit behind his desk and hand out assignments. He doesn't lift a finger to help the missions along! And this lack of help is beginning to impact the effectiveness of WOOHP. In the last four missions (none involving the gals), criminals have almost escaped, or innocent bystanders very nearly hurt, because of mismatched equipment to missions. Only the quick thinking of the field agents averted disaster!

On their next mission, the girls are investigating a manmade typhoon.

"Ok, gals! It looks like the responsible party for the typhoon is on this island!" says Sam, from the captain's seat on the hydrofoil.

"Does this thing travel under water, Sam?" asks Clover.

"No, Clover! That would be the hydro/sub, not this hydrofoil!" responds Sam.

"Great! Just when stealth would be an asset, we're going to have to approach the island in full view, on the open ocean!" remarks Clover.

"Are our UPWATI's on board?" asks Alex hopefully.

"No, Alex. We have no diving equipment, either!" says Sam sadly.

"Well, I guess we should try to land on the island at dusk, to cover our approach!" remarks Clover.

"We can't, Clover! The island is almost surrounded by a coral reef! If we strike the reef, it will tear open the hull of the hydrofoil! We'll have to land in daylight!" responds Sam.

"Great! Just great! Nothing like announcing our arrival!" says Clover.

"We better be ready for action, as soon as we land! I'm sure a reception committee is waiting for us," cautions Alex.

Sam slowly moves the boat toward the island. The gals don't see anyone, but that doesn't mean the island inhabitants don't see them! Within a few minutes, they beach the hydrofoil, and get out.

"It sure is quiet!" remarks Alex.

"Yeah, too quiet!!" responds Sam.

"Which way should we investigate?" asks Clover.

"Well, a typhoon maker should be close to the beach. I say let's explore the beach!" answers Sam.

Slowly the girls start to investigate the beach. After a while, they see a door built into the mountainside.

"This looks promising!" opines Clover.

The gals quietly enter the door, and see a metal door immediately to their right. It has a large red DANGER sign on it.

"Hmmmm! I wonder what's in there?" asks Sam as she walks to the door.

"Only one way to find out!" replies Alex, as she opens the door. The door leads into a cavern, with steps down to a sandy beach. The walls are surprisingly moist. The gals enter and walk all the way down to the beach.

"Look over there!" exclaims Clover, as she points to a large metal door. "I wonder what that does?"

All of the sudden, the door the gals entered into slams shut! They quickly run up to it and try to open in, but there is no handle, or lock to pick on their side of the door. A voice booms over the loudspeaker.

"Trapped! Like the rats that you are!"

"Who are you?" asks Sam.

"My name is Dr. Neptune. My goal is to terrorize countries throughout the world, with catastrophic typhoons. Soon the world will be paying ME protection money!"

"Like you're really going to get away with that!"

"And who is going to stop me? If you think you three are, you are sadly mistaken! The cavern you are in fills with water to the very top at high tide! All I have to do is open the tidal door!" so saying, the gals can hear the large metal door opening. Immediately, water comes rushing into the cavern.

"It will take an hour for the tide to totally engulf you! Oh, and if you decide to swim for it, you'll have to out swim the great white sharks that love to frequent these waters!" With that, the gals see the fins of at least five very large sharks in the water!

"Quick! Call Dr. Quincy! He has to close that tidal door and open this one!" says Clover anxiously, as Sam breaks out her compowder.

"Doctor Quincy! We need you to close the tidal door at our coordinates, or we'll drown or end up as shark bait!!" says Sam.

Dr. Quincy tries to close the door. "I don't have access to that data base! Let me get Stan!"

"Please hurry!" says Clover. "We only have 45 minutes left!"

Dr. Quincy quickly gets to Stan's office. "Stan! Red emergency! The gals need us to close a metal door at these coordinates, or they'll drown within the hour!"

"Quincy….I don't have access to that power grid! Only Colin does. Let's go see him!"

But both Dr. Quincy and Stan are stunned by Colin's remarks. "They're the spies! If they got into the mess, it's up to them to get out of it!"

"You mean to tell us you aren't going to help our spies in the field, in a life-or-death situation?" asks Quincy incredulously.

"That's not my job," replies Colin icily.

Stan then follows up, "Then, Colin, you force me to do mine!", and with that Security enters Colin's office.

The gals only have about 5 minutes left. They are perched as high as possible in the cavern, right by the door that they entered through. They try to contact Dr. Quincy again, but their radio waves are being blocked by the rocks.

"It looks like this is it, gals. Thanks for being such good friends!" says Sam.

"I'll miss you!" says Alex.

"You are my best friends! Ever!" says Clover.

Suddenly they hear the large metal door close. They also see the entrance door swing open! They are free! Colin must have closed the door and opened this one!

"We owe Colin big time for that one!" remarks Sam.

"Maybe he's warming up to the job!" replies Clover.

The gals cautiously exit the cavern room and walk down the corridor. The corridor leads to a control center. Dr. Neptune is about to unleash another typhoon.

"I'll send this typhoon to Tokyo! We'll start with them to offer our 'protection' service!"

"You're the one who's going to need protecting!" says Clover, as the gals fly into action! Clover takes a running jump kick and nails two henchmen. Alex is employing scissor kicks, taking two henchmen down as well. Sam has used a solid side kick to nail a henchman, and confronts Neptune. In the turmoil, Clover hit her WOOHP distress button.

"Not so fast, Neptune!" Sam states as she blocks his access to his machine. Neptune figures it's better to run away, and come up with another plot. But he runs right into Alex.

"Doc? This one's for you!" says Alex as she nails him with a full roundhouse kick, knocking him out. WOOHP starts to infiltrate the area, capturing the bad guys.

With their work done, the gals slowly start to walk toward their hydrofoil in resignation.

"Marvelous work, ladies! As always, you did it again!" says a voice from one of the WOOHP copters.

"Jerry?" they say as they look at one another quizzically. They then turn around.

"JERRY!!!!!!" they happily scream and rush to give him a hug! They are a bit too exuberant and end up going down in a heap with Jerry, as the three gals each give him a big hug.

"Jerry!" says Alex.

"Is it really you?" asks Clover

"It's soooo good to see you!" says Sam.

Jerry is also hugging the gals, "It's good to see you, too!"

Stan and Dr. Quincy come to help the four to their feet. "You can thank Jerry for closing the metal tidal door and opening the entrance door! He got into the power grid, took over computer control, and took care of the doors!" says Stan.

"Thanks, Jerry!" says Sam.

"We'd have drowned or been eaten if you didn't close that tidal door!" says Alex.

"And we'd still be in that cavern, if you hadn't opened the entrance door!" says Clover.

"Merely doing my job, girls!" says Jerry matter-of-factly.

"Is it your job again?" asks Sam hopefully.

"What happened to Colin? Not that we'll miss him!" says Clover.

"Yeah, Jerry. How did you get access to the WOOHP computers to close and open the doors?"

"Well, I am not too clear on all the details myself. So, Quincy, Stan, would you like to tell all of us what happened?"

"Sure! We'll all go back on Jerry's plane and while enroute, we can explain," says Dr. Quincy.

Quincy explains: "…When Colin refused to help, Stan called for Security. Colin demanded to know what was going on, and Stan told him 'I am relieving you of your responsibilities, under the authority of Chapter 13, Section 3 of the WOOHP Policy Manual (Incompetence in Office). Get him out of here, security!' But the security lead said almost apologetically 'I can't. There has to be two people of the same labor grade or higher supporting the removal! You are only one, Stan.'"

"But the good Doctor came to my rescue!" continues Stan, "Dr. Quincy said 'I also support the removal! Now get him out of here!' With that, Security removed Colin, who vowed to fight the removal. We quickly grabbed the laptop computer and took a jet/copter to Jerry's house!"

Jerry said, "I can fill in this part. I was very surprised to see a WOOHP copter landing in my back yard. I saw Stan and Quincy run toward the house. I opened the back door and said 'Hi!' But they cut me off . 'Jerry we have a life-or-death situation and need you. Please come with us!' they told me as they ushered me into the waiting jet/copter. They explained your predicament, but I wasn't sure I could help. 'I've been gone for two weeks! My access has probably been revoked!' But Stan said 'I know that it is policy to remove individual's passwords and access within 24 hours of their 'departure', but thanks to Colin, I haven't had time to process yours!' So saying, I was able to get into the WOOHP computers, and then get access to the grid controlling your prison. You know the rest."

"I'm sure glad we work for you again!" says a very happy Sam to Jerry.

"Totally!" says Clover.

"Definitely!" says Alex.

"And I am glad you DO work for me! I am also happy that I work with Stan and Quincy too!" says a very happy Jerry.

At the hearing for Colin, he was found to have exhibited Incompetence in Office, and therefore his removal was upheld. Colin decided not to appeal.

The gals get back to school in time for the dance.

"OOOHHHH! They're going to announce ME as the winner of the Hoedown Miss Title! We got back JUST in time!" gushes Clover.

"Hah! As if, you pathetic wannabe! They're going to name me!" replies Mandy.

"Quiet you two! Here comes the announcement!" says Sam.

"…and the winner of the Hoedown Miss Title is…..ALEX!"

Alex is totally caught off guard! "Mmmeee! I've never won a popularity/beauty contest in my life!"

"Well, there's always a first time! Congratulations!" gushes Sam.

After getting over her initial disappointment, Clover also congratulates her friend. "Great going, Alex! If I can't win, I'm glad you or Sam do!"

Mandy is in shock! "This is impossible! I demand a recount! This is so unfair!" Mandy then throws one of her patented tantrums.

Alex gets to name two attendants, and of course, she names Clover and Sam.

The Hoedown Mister winner was none other than Aaron Jennings. Alex was on a cloud. He chose David and Billy Bob as his court. David ended up paired with Sam, and Billy Bob with Clover. The gals are in 7th heaven!


End file.
